


October 26: Smiles

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Smiles, these soft fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A super soft drabble.





	October 26: Smiles

"Don't smile at me like that," Rafael says one night, as he and Sonny share a friendly drink at Forlini's.

"Like what?" Sonny asks, that smile widening. 

"Like you're about to ask me on a date," Rafael replies, mostly sure he's right on his guess.

"But I am," Sonny says. "So, can I assume that's a yes?"

Rafael's own pleased smile slips into a smirk. "I don't know. What if you're a bad kisser?"

Sonny leans in, his smile dropping into something soft and private. "Well, we'd better check now."

It's a slow, warm kiss, and Rafael smiles into it.


End file.
